


Daddy Issues

by LillithAbendroth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dysfunctional Family, Forced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithAbendroth/pseuds/LillithAbendroth
Summary: Back from the dead, Castiel finally meets the baby Kelly Kline had carried inside of her. Now in the care of Sam and Dean, Castiel is called to the bunker to once and for all decide. Is Jack Kline, Nephilim, Son of Lucifer, something dangerous to be feared? Or a perfect angel?  Can Castiel see him for who he really is, to save him? Will he fall to Lucifer? Can Castiel be the father figure he needs, the one he deserves? and what does Dean want with Sam's belt?





	1. Chapter 1

"How do you know he'll even show up?" The taller man turned to his companion, his hair brushing his shoulders, an eyebrow cocked accusingly..

The second man shook his head, fidgeting with his hands in his dark denim jeans. He looked away, half-ashamed of the ridiculousness of what he was about to say. With his hands still shoved deep into his pockets, the man muttered under his breath. 

"I prayed..." 

The first man leaned in closer, trying to make sure he heard his companion correctly. "I'm sorry, Dean, what?" 

"I prayed, Sammy."

Sam shook his head, grin spreading across his face. "You prayed to him? To Castiel." He stated. "And what indication do you have that he was listening to this call? Or that he’s even alive?" Sam grilled his brother, running a hand through his dark hair. 

Now agitated, Dean pulled his hands from his jeans, spread his shoulders defiantly and shouted at his brother. "I don't know, ok? It's not like I have him check into my ass every time he goes somewhere new." 

"Dean." A deep voice spoke from behind Dean. The older brother jumped to the side, startled. A small man wearing a trench coat, white button up shirt with a dingy blue tie stood where Dean once stood. 

"Holy shit Cas!" Dean muttered angrily. "I thought we talked about not being in my ass!?"

Sam stood there, watching, trying his best to hold back his snickering. 

Cas, ignoring Dean's comment, turned to the other short-haired man. "You called." He stated plainly. "Although, I'm unsure why you didn't just dial my cell phone..." His voice trailed off as he pulled a tiny phone out of the pocket of his long, flowing trenchcoat. 

Sam could no longer contain himself as Dean looked on at Cas with a dumbfounded look on his face. Turning to his brother hissed "Shut up, Bitch." 

Sam stifled his laughter. "Jerk."

Cas looked blankly at Dean. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"It's about the kid, Cas." Dean said in a concerned tone. 

"I don't understand." 

"Of course you don't..." Dean sighed. 

"Dean still isn't convinced." Sam insisted, sounding agitated.

"I already said there was nothing to worry about." Castiel insisted, still in a plain emotionless voice. 

Dean shook his head, one small chuckle escaping from deep within his chest causing his chest to puff and head to bob backwards for a brief moment. "Yeah, Sammy. Why should we be worried about the..." He turned to look at Castiel square in the face. "DEVIL'S SON." He growled, becoming exasperated. 

Castiel brought a single hand up to his forehead, bowing his head and furrowing his brow in frustration with the boys. "Where is he? I'll go talk to him." he sighed, defeated. 

"In his room." Sam snapped immediately before Dean could utter another sarcastic comment. He could see his brother giving him a side glance that was sharp enough to kill. 

_______

Jack sat against a far wall, his back pressed painfully against the stone, legs pulled up against his chest. His head rolled back, skull rapped against the wall, though he gave it no second thought, his blonde hair falling like a veil across his eyes. He listened intently to the conversation outside, Dean, insistent as ever, and Sam, his voice soft and reassuring. At Least to Jack. Then a new, deeper voice rang in the hall outside, and Jack lifted his head, hair falling from his eyes. His brow furrowed, he turned to look at the door, his blue eyes narrowed. The voices rose, inflected, angry? Confused?

A twinge of something like fear thrummed in Jack’s chest, and he allowed his legs to fall, bending beneath him until he rose to his knees, hand against the wall to steady himself. 

The doorknob turned, slowly, a squeak echoing around the room as Jack watched the door swing open. 

“Yes, Dean…” This time the words were clear, as the man stepped into the room, his tan trench coat swinging around his legs as he walked, followed quickly by Sam and, reluctantly...Dean.

“Jack.” It was Sam that spoke up first. Jack looked from the angel in the trench coat to Sam, confusion in his eyes. Sam offered him a sad smile of reassurance. “This....” He gestured towards the stranger, “Is Castiel”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth dropping open in a silent ‘o’ of astonishment. “My father?”

Castiel found it was his turn to look confused, and turned to stare at Dean, who shook his head, shoulders shrugging, “See, Cas. It’s just what I told ya. The kid thinks you are his father.”

“My mother told me....” Jack started, his eyes falling from Castiel to the floor, his mind far away in deep thought, “that she wanted you to keep me safe. She wanted you to be my father and not…”

“Lucifer” Dean finished the thought for him, spitting the word like venom. 

Sam’s brows knit together in annoyance, and he clapped a hand against his elder brothers back, “Okay Dean. Let’s go. Let them talk.”

Dean moved from the room slowly, reluctantly, “okay, sure Sammy. Cas?”

A tilt of his head showed Castiels acknowledgment.

“Be careful”

With that, the brothers left the room, the door closing behind them with a heavy sound of finality.

The dark haired angel stood in front of Jack, arms limp at his sides, trenchcoat wavering as he swayed ever so slightly. Slowly, Castiel moved towards the young man kneeling on the floor. He approached Jack, placing his right hand on the boy's silky blond hair, tousling his hair slightly. 

Sitting down on the bed in front of Jack, hand still resting on the slender boy's head as he kneeled, almost in a praying position. Castiel was trying his best to get a read on the young man. Good? Evil? He could feel the possibility of either given the right influences. 

Castiel closed his eyes and spoke, "Jack," he began, in deep thought. "I know you are conflicted inside." Castiel sighed, opening his eyes and letting them rest on the young man in front of him. "I know it has been hard and probably confusing for you, this life." The angel said in a comforting tone. 

Jack nodded, still watching the man, “it is.” he started, his voice low. “I've learned a lot...from Dean”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, nodding silently. He would have assumed Dean to be the last father figure Jack would pick.

“He doesn't like me very much. “ Jack stated, his voice matter-of-fact and unwavering. “But he taught me a lot about family. And how you should treat those that are close to you. I’ve seen how he is with Sam.”

Looking confused, he looked up at Castiel, swallowing hard, “is that how I’m supposed to act with….you? Are we family?”

 

Castiel looked down at Jack, staring at him, slightly confused. 

“Well, Kelly -your mother, certainly wasn't wrong when she told you that I would protect you. I will. I am not your real father. His name is Lucifer, but he...” The angel began, choosing his words carefully. He moved his hands through the air between them as he spoke. “I am not your father, but as I promised your mother….I will be there for you. Sam and Dean are very close and do take family bonds very seriously.” Castiel commended the brothers. “Sometimes family is all you have and they know that firsthand. So while I am not your father...I can be a father figure...” He reached out placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Jack gulped, his throat suddenly desert dry, “So…If we are family...I should do the things with you that Sam and Dean do together? The things that they do because they are family?”

Castiel looked, if possible, even more confused, “Yes. I would trust anything Sam and Dean do together to be correct. I never really had a...real family. So…”

Jack wilted visibly, “okay...I’ve never done this before but, I can try…” He reached forward with shaking hands, grabbing for Castiels belt. When he hooked his fingers behind the leather, the angel jumped, “wait...what are you-”

“You told me to do what Sam and Dean would do….”

“I did...yes…”

“Well I saw Dean doing this for Sam...So This is what I should do….”

Castiel’s brow knit in puzzlement, shaking his head in confusion. 

“Wait…” He began. “What exactly did you see Dean do?” Castiel insistently questioned, still very confused as to what Dean would need with Sam’s belt. The angel allowed his hand to fall to his knee, raising an eyebrow at the young man kneeling before him. 

Jack swallowed nervously, his eyes darting around the room as if searching desperately for an escape. 

“Well h-he didn't know I saw...him….” Jack muttered, his brow knit in confusion once more. Looking up, he found himself caged beneath the angels stoic gaze, and he found himself shaking, though he had no idea why. 

“I don't really know how to...explain it…” He whispered, his voice trailing off. “I could just….show you?”

Reluctantly Castiel leaned back, allowing Jack easier access to his waist, very curious as to what he saw Dean doing. He put good faith in the brothers, but even for him this was a little suspicious. As he leaned back he slid his hand from his knee so that it rested beside him on the bed. 

 

“Go on and continue…” Castiel prompted, seeing no immediate harm in letting the boy continue his demonstration. Castiel remembered how difficult it was to communicate as an angel, and since Jack was half-angel he could relate to his inability to communicate. 

Solemnly, Jack nodded, and he dropped his eyes from Castiel’s wide blue eyes to his glinting silver belt buckle. His lithe, skeletal fingers moved slowly at first, trembling fingers fumbling. 

Finally, he managed to pull the belt apart, and it slipped from his fingers to fall open against the angel's hips. Not daring to look back up into the eyes watching him, lest he be judged, Jack’s fingers fell to the zipped, yanking it down and pulling the fabric apart roughly, jumping just slightly when the button popped off and fell with a clatter to the stone floor beneath him. 

Anxious, heated fingers pulled at the fabric covering the angels nearly bare lap, yanking at his boxers until he managed to get a hand inside, and he blindly searched for his prize, his heart hammering painfully against his chest.

Castiel jumped in his seat on the crisply made bed as Jack’s smooth, tender hand slipped into his dark pants and across his groin area. He could feel the boy’s smooth hand brush against his vessel’s member. Castiel shuddered at the feeling of the boy’s silky skin against him. 

“You saw Dean….” Castiel started to speak, voice trailing off as he felt Jack find what he was searching for. “You saw Dean doing...this?” He stammered, very lost with the situation. 

Jack looked sheepish, but shrugged, “well not this part. I didn't see anything until the end….”

His fingers wrapped around the appendage in his grasp, he removed his hand from the angels boxers, bringing his quickly stiffening member with it. he worked his hand across the shaft, watching with widening eyes as the angel grew. His length stiffening between his fingers.

“well...that's a lot bigger than Sam's…” Jack muttered, his voice sounding shocked and breathless.

Slowly, clearly unsure of himself, Jack adjusted his positioning, his thighs spreading as his own length ground painfully against his zipper. It was a new, strange feeling, but somehow it felt right.

His plump lips parted, sliver of his tongue coming out to brush against the slick, blunt head of the angels hard rod.  
“Jack you don't have to-”

“you taste good….”

A jolt rocked the angel where he sat and he shut his jaw with a snap. 

Castiel groaned through his tightly shut jaw, teeth grinding. The angel knew he should stop this. It was wrong, but if felt so good. Leaning back the slender man stretched both arms out behind him, placing his hands on the bed, giving Jack the best angle for his demonstration. 

Jack glanced up at Castiel’s face, his eyes searching. Was this right...what he was doing? Was he even doing it right, whatever this was?

Wrapping his fingers around the length in his hand, he stroked it, only once, but it was enough to force a bead of precum from the slit, to drip down, thick and glistening, making its way down the shaft until Jack intercepted it, catching it with his tongue. He moved along the shaft, his tongue sliding over muscle, dancing across ridges and lines of veins with blood thrumming just below the surface. 

When he made it back to the head, he moved gently, slowly, placing gentle kisses before wrapping his lips completely around. It wasn't long until Jack took him into his mouth, pushing down, sliding it across his tongue until its girth stopped it from going farther, pressing against his tonsils. 

He pulled back, nervous, watching Castiel as he did so. He stopped just before the angels throbbing cock could fall from his lips, the shaft coated with a glistening sheen of saliva.

Castiel could feel his lower back arch slightly at the touch of Jack's soft, warm lips. He felt his cock twitch inside of the young man's mouth as he took the length into him. 

All the questions about the morality of the situation suddenly fell out of the angel's mind. All the confusion regarding what exactly Jack saw Dean doing to Sam quickly followed. The angel was only concerned with the wetness that was building in his groin area, saliva and precum mixing harmoniously together. A cocktail of pleasure. 

Castiel leaned forward for a moment, placing his right hand on top of Jack's perfectly smooth hair. The angel looked down into Jack's innocent eyes giving the young man a caring, but also lustful look. 

"Do you want me to be your Daddy?"

Finally allowing the organ to fall from his wanton lips, Jack looked confused enough for the both of them.

“I...dont know. Is that…a good thing?”

Castiel gasped as he felt his throbbing member fall from Jack’s warm, wet orifice. Still maintaining eye contact he nodded, answering Jack’s question without words. He thrusted up so that his tip brushed against Jack’s soft, smooth lips. Positioned with his rock hard cock resting on Jack’s lips, the angel slowly moved his hand towards the back of the boy’s head. He leaned forward, intimately, to whisper in Jack’s ear. 

“Let me be your daddy.” As he uttered the last word, Castiel thrusted suddenly into Jack’s waiting mouth, pushing his head forward onto his length with his hand at the same time. The angel continued to thrust deep into the young man’s throat, gagging him in the process. 

Eyes wide, Jack looked up at his mentor, confusion swirling with a new feeling deeper inside of him. Though Jack had no idea what he was feeling. He had gone stiff at the angel's words, something within him clawing internally, like a dragon escaping his den. It roared in his chest, only to escape his lips as a groan against the rod between his lips. 

He began to suck then, savoring the feeling of the throbbing length sliding forward and back in his mouth, rigid lines of muscle working across his tongue and lips. Pushing farther until he felt it invading his throat. Instinctively, his throat clenched, slamming closed, and he retched, his hands coming up to push against Castiel's spread thighs, fighting for air.

He writhed and bucked, desperate to pull away, but Castiel held him fast, forcing him down deeper. In a panic, he pulled himself away, the force of it knocking him back and onto his ass.

******

Brows knit in puzzlement, Dean glanced sidelong to his brother, his confusion standing out like warpaint on his face.  
All around them, sounds floated out from the room standing closed before them, the door standing quiet and flush against its hinges. 

“What the fuck is that sound….Do you hear that?” Dean asked, his eyes darting across the metal door, almost concerned...but not quite. 

He glanced at his brother only to find a look of disgust on the taller man's features. “I don't know Dean. Sounds…wet…”

Fingers itching, Dean made a move to grasp the doorknob when Sam stopped him. Shaking his head, Sam pulled his elder sibling away as a sound reached his ears. Jack and Castiel. Jack’s voice was the first one he heard, “That hurt...is it supposed to hurt…?”

Dumbfounded, Dean’s wide eyes found his brothers, “Maybe he’s….torturing  
him for information?”

A groan echoed around them, followed by the scraping of a chair against the floor and an ‘ooph’ of pain. Followed quickly by something like a slap.

“Damn, Cas…” Dean muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

***********

“Who said you were done?” Castiel asked, one brow arched over a smoldering blue eye. He had jumped to his feet, his pants falling to crumple on the ground around his feet.

Jack shook his head, “I didn't say that. I just-”

He was cut off by Castiel’s fist in his hair, wrapping his fingers around Jack’s silky blonde locks. With a handful of hair in his grasp, Castiel continued plowing his throbbing member into Jack’s throat, over and over and over again. The angel emitted a low groan as he allowed his own head to flop backwards in pleasure. He could feel his pulsing member begin to throb harder as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to climax. The angel thrust wildly into Jack’s orifice as his hand gripped tighter around the young man’s silky, smooth locks.

“Do you want it?” Castiel growled under his breath. He could feel every touch of his cock against Jack’s tonsils deep in the back of his throat. 

Pulling away, thick, sticky ropes of saliva ran from Jack's swollen lips to the shaft of Castiel's cock, sliding down the young boys mouth to drip from his chin. One shaking hand came up to swipe at his lips, and it came away wet.

Jack watched, his expression unreadable and unchanging as he looked up at the Angel, “I want you to...do whatever you want. I want to show you that I can make you happy. I can be good…I can be a good person! I can!”

Castiel gave a sharp yank on Jack's hair, effectively and efficiently showing his puppy who the master was. “Stop talking…”

A battle waged inside of the dominant male and he growled, one side of him angelic and pleading to end this, stop taking advantage of the innocence he was breaking. The other side devilishly defiant and pushing him forward, egging him on. Finally, he broke, stumbling forward as lust won the battle.

Jack stared up at him, his lips plump and pouting, his eyes eager and swimming with his own throbbing need.

Jack was still drooling by the time Castiel's warm length pressed against his lips again, patting them easily and owning his mouth. He opened his mouth, falling forward until he felt it fill his mouth again, the taste of it-hot and salty- against his begging mouth enough to make his own cock twitch and jerk.

He pushed until he couldn't push anymore, his nose pressed against the Angels warm skin, taking in the scent of him. Like vanilla and warm leather.

When his lungs burned for air and his throat closed in protest, he jerked back, tearing Castiels member from his mouth as he gasped and panted.

“Is this..okay? Should I...?”

“Should you what?”

“Should I want...this...like I do?”

“Do you?”

Jack nodded desperately, one hand working at his own zipper, pulling it down, his fingers lost inside within seconds to work his own twitching length.

“Good…” Came the only reply, and without a word of warning, he rammed forward, hard enough to bruise the lips engulfing him, over the rippling tongue and past the tonsils once more. The throat clenched again, threatening to close him out and force him away. Castiel brought a hand up, snarling, fingers digging into the hollowed cheeks, digging a thumb and index finger between the curve of the jaw bone forcing it to stay open. To take him. All of him. He watched as Jack gagged and bucked, rutting into his own palm as his mind fought a desperate battle in his mind. Finally, his need for air won out over his desire to impress and he brought his free hand up to strike against Castiel's thick, sturdy thighs, begging for a break.

Castiel rammed his length into Jack, desperate for release. He could feel the younger man struggling against his wild thrusts, but the angel could no longer control himself. He slammed his saliva-soaked, pulsating cock into Jack’s mouth, slamming into the back of his throat. 

Castiel could feel that he was close, drawing even closer with each and every thrust. As the tip of his rock hard member brushed against Jack’s tonsils once more the angel felt himself explode, ejaculate spurting down his throat as Castiel continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm. 

As his last spurt of cum slipped down Jack’s throat, the angel released his death grip on Jack’s hair, allowing him to slide his mouth down off of his cum and saliva soaked member. 

Castiel watched as Jack fought to swallow it, his throat no doubt swollen and sore. Nose wrinkling at the taste, The nephilim gulped thickly, managing to swallow most of his mouthful, save for the small amount that had escaped when the angel had backed away, dripping from his lips and chin. 

Castiel watched, his prey caught in the penetrating blue eyes, one brow arched heavily in strong disapproval.

“Jack....” He growled, watching as Jack blinked up at him owlishly, starry eyes caught his own, holding them and he worked his own throbbing length. 

Castiel looked from the desperate male, bucking and panting on the floor to the door. Slowly, steadily, he dropped to his knees, one hand coming up to run along the boys square jaw, running through his hair until his fingertips made it to the base of his skull. He gripped him tight, pulling him forward, forcing Jack to look into his eyes. 

“Does that feel good?” He purred, his voice like dripping honey and smooth silk. 

Nodding sheepishly, Jack allowed his fingers to work along the shaft, moving fast and hungry, deliberately towards the head until he pulled it back, watching the angels eyes boring holes into his skull. Watching those blue, cerulean orbs bear down on him, holding him down and forcing him forward all at the same time. 

“Are you gonna cum for daddy?” 

At the mention of those words, Jack felt something inside of him tightening, pulling too hard, twisted, taut and wriggling around his insides, “Fuck...Gah...yes please…”

One hand ghosted up, Castiel’s fingers grappling for Jack’s heaving throat, digging his fingers into the already reddened flesh, stopping the blood flow. The lewd sound of flesh sliding against flesh was the only sound that could be heard now that Jack couldn't breathe, his lungs screaming for release. 

“Who am I?” Castiel asked, relaxing his fingertips just enough to give the smaller room to breathe. 

“I don't…”

Shaking his head, Castiel grinned, his lips curling up just enough to show his gleaming teeth, “No. Say it.”

“I can’t...Please” Jack begged, arching and bucking his hips forward, his free hand digging into the floor, fingers red and knuckles white from the pressure. 

“SAY IT!” Castiel roared, his voice rebounding off the walls and coming back to slap Jack across the face, his orgasm itching just beneath the surface. 

“You-You’re my daddy…”

“And?”

Jack gulped, trying and failing to force his visage away from the angel. “And I’m a good boy….” He muttered, and the very taste and feeling of the words against his tongue sent him over the edge, a trigger that split the cord inside of him. His strength and his will snapped inside of him, and he screamed, coating his fist and the floor beneath him in ropes of thick, hot cum. His muscles twitching and corded beneath his flesh, slick with his sweat, Jack collapsed forward, falling to his hands and knees as Castiel moved away from him. 

Castiel smirked as he stood, towering over the boy. “That’s my boy.” He whispered, gruffly as he tousled his shimmering golden locks once more. Turning on his heels, Castiel moved towards the bedroom door, pausing with his hand gripping the door handle. 

“Let’s try not to mention this.” He said in a low, barely audible tone as he turned to look over his shoulder at the sweating, saliva-and cum-covered Jack. “We’ll keep this our little secret.”

Jack nodded, resembling an uncontrollable bobblehead as he reveled in the intense amount of pleasure and euphoria he had just experienced. 

“Do you promise?” Castiel whispered, lowering his head to look down at Jack. 

“I p-pr-promise Daddy.” The words fell from Jack’s lips, leaving him breathless. 

“Good.” Castiel turned towards the door again, turning the handle and slowly opening the door to exit. 

***********

Sam and Dean stood silently on the other side of the door, leaning forward just slightly. When the door fell open, they found themselves face to face with their angel in a trenchcoat.

“So…” Sam was the first to speak, his expression one of carefully calculated suspense and questioning. “How'd it go?” 

“It went well.” Castiel stated simply, looking from Sam, to Dean’s less subtle look of confusion and what looked like it may be anxiety, one eye twitching just slightly. 

“So you….talked?” Sam asked, nodding towards the room Castiel was leaving, if only in an attempt to see over the angels head and into the bedroom. 

“You could say that” Castiel agreed.” Talking was involved…” Turning to Dean, he placed a hand against the eldest Winchester’s chest, swiping his palm across the brothers flannel shirt as he were wiping away a mess from his fingertips. Dean lifted an eyebrow, his face changing from confused to annoyed. 

“So...what did you find out, Cas?” Dean asked, his voice a low growl. 

“I found out that he looks up to you, Dean.” Castiel started, eyes searching the hall as if trying to pluck the words from mid air. “ He learns from you.”

“And?”

“He looks up to me….in a way that’s very similar to the way you…” He stopped, searching for the words, “look up to...Sam.”

Dean brought a hand up, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “That tells me absolutely nothing, Cas…”

“He’s good.” Castiel blurted, nodding. 

“Just like that? He’s a good guy? He’s a perfect angel?”

Castiel shrugged, looking around with a sly smile, almost like a child with its hand caught in a cookie jar. “Well i wouldn't say THAT…but he isn't evil.”

Without another word, he shrugged and brushed passed the brothers gently, making his way down the hallway, his trench coat swaying around his legs as he walked. 

“uh...Dean…” Sam muttered, grabbing his brother’s arm.

Dean was stuck on Cas’s departing words, watching as the angel walked away, “oh great...so we got absolutely nowhere then…”

“Yeah okay….but Dean…”

“Why did I even bother calling him here…?”

“DEAN!” Sam’s voice rose nearly to a yell and Dean turned, his head snapped back to his sibling. 

“WHAT?!”

Sam stared into the open bedroom, his eye’s wide enough that they threatened to jump from the sockets. Dean followed his gaze, eyes narrowed in suspicion, until they fell upon Jack, kneeling in the room, one arm hooked across the bed to steady himself. His lips, swollen and red, dripped with saliva and something else. His eyes were hooded, staring down at the floor blankly, unmoving as he gasped and panted for air. 

“He’s got...bruises...around his neck..” Sam whimpered, almost as a last ditch effort to save the situation. Dean nodded, swallowing against his suddenly dry throat, “yeah, Sammy I can see that…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean...that isn't what this is about…” He started, leaning back in his chair, “Jack need’s to get out. We all do. I know you do.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, a muscle jumping in his throat, jaw clenched. When he opened his mouth to speak, it was rough and gravelly. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Jack is a good kid. You need to give him a chance. He deserves that much. “

“What he deserved is a friggin’ bullet, Sam! Have you listened to yourself recently?! He is LUCIFER’S SON! He will hurt someone!”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was firm, calming. “Please. Just try.”

The eldest Winchester was silent, arms crossed across his broad chest, his evergreen eyes roved dark patterns over Sam’s eager face. 

“Give him a chance Dean. For me….” His brother urged, his eyes wide with pleading. 

Dean stood quickly from his chair, shoving it back so fast it nearly toppled to the ground. “FINE!” He roared, grabbing his beer from the table, “that was a low blow Sam, and you know it…”

Sam nodded, frowning, “it was...but it worked.”

Dean shook his head as he stalked from the room, taking a long pull from his bottle before speaking. “Ill talk to him. But he is NOT coming with us!”

XXXXX

Dean paced in circles outside Jack’s door, hands moving loosely around his body as he spoke under his breath, rehearsing.

“I don’t know why Sammy always has to pull the brother card…” He grumbled, growling a bit. 

With a sigh, he stopped in front of the door, still struggling with his words. Shaking his head, still grumbling, Dean knocked heavily on the door before snatching the door handle and pushing the door open. 

“Uh...can I come in?” Dean stammered, poking his head into the room.

Dean scanned the room, laying his eyes on Jack who was sitting on the bed, headphones on in front of a laptop. Dean slowly pushed the door open further, realizing that Jack didn’t even hear him knock. With a puzzled look, the older Winchester brother stepped fully into the room watching Jack as his fingers frantically danced across the keyboard. 

“Hey, uh…” Dean started. “What’re y'doing?” He demanded gruffly. He didn’t understand with all the evil him and Sam had seen how his brother couldn’t see this kid would be their undoing. He peered over Jack’s shoulder, watching the tiny figures on the screen fight. 

“JACK!” Dean spoke louder, more commanding. He watched as the younger man jumped slightly, pulling his headset down onto his shoulders. 

Turning with his usual look of everlasting confusion, Jack looked up to see Dean looming over him, a cold beer clutched in one hand. 

“Oh. Hi…” Jack muttered, pulling his eyes away.

Dean had yet to speak to him since the night he had come into his room after Castiel had left, and demanded Jack tell him what had happen. When Jack had refused to say, Dean had become angry, yanking him to his feet, his wrists clutched between rough, calloused fingers.  
*  
‘Why not?!” Dean roared, anger taking him and twisting him into something sinister. Sam grabbed him from behind, pulling at his vice-like forearms. “Dean! Dean stop, you’re hurting him! DEAN!” 

“I can't tell you!” Jack stammered, fear in his voice, “Because Daddy asked me not to.”  
*

Dean watched as Jack grimaced at his presence, avoiding eye contact and losing any enjoyment that may have been in his eyes as a result from the fantasy world he was immersed in. 

Dean’s eyes darted away from Jack. “What’re you doing?” Dean questioned him, motioning to the laptop with the hand holding his beer. 

Jack, still looking away, spoke meekly. “I’m playing a game.” 

Beginning to become frustrated, Dean took a deep breath remembering that he was doing this for his brother. “What KIND of game?” Dean asked, attempting to show interest. 

Jack gave Dean a sideways glance as he contemplated why Dean was even talking to him after the other night. “They call it Star Wars. It’s about the forces of light and dark, good and evil.” Jack paused. “I like the element of choice in being the good guy or the bad guy.” He sighed, longingly. 

Dean gazed into the wall for a moment, throwing his head to the side. “Yeah,” He started sounding gruff. “And what side do you play?” He questioned.

“I'm a Jedi” Jack explained, his eyes crinkling with a smile of joy. 

Even Dean, with all of his inhibitions towards the youngster, couldn't help but grin. At that moment, with all of Jack’s nerdy glory shining through, he was reminded of his brother as a kid. His action figures, books and fantasy worlds. His smile fell and he sighed. 

Jack paralleled Sam in so many ways, and they flashed through Dean’s mind like a movie. 

“So you like Star Wars?” Dean asked, moving to sit on the bed beside the boy, now genuinely interested. While this particular thing wasn't exactly his cup of tea, he liked seeing Jack interested in something. 

“I do” Jack sighed, his eyes gleaming and a smile of mirth curling his lips at the corners just slightly. Seeing his mouth threw Dean another curve ball of memories. 

“Hey jack…” He started, mind working to try and figure out what exactly it was that he wanted to ask, “So the other day...with Castiel…”

His smile fell, and suddenly Jack paled, throwing Dean a sideways glance. “I’m not supposed to-”

“Not supposed to talk about that, right. I know” Dean growled, growing slightly irritated, “But...you said Daddy told you not to tell me. Why? Who is...daddy? Are you speaking to friggin Lucifer?”

Jack looked away, partially in shame and partially out of fear. “No…” He whispered. “I’m not speaking to Lucifer.” He stated, this time slightly louder. 

Dean glared at him, eyes piercing through Jack, his look of distrust returning slowly. “Then who is ‘daddy’?” Dean demanded. “Why can’t you just tell me?” He went on. “You know, it’d be a lot easier to start to trust you if you’d answer my friggin’ questions instead of being so stubborn and secretive!” Dean half-shouted. 

Jack looked away again, this time out of anger. Dean had no idea what it was like to be him. Jack’s face swam with emotions as he tried to find the right way to respond to Dean. 

The older Winchester’s face drained of all emotion as he continued to realize just how much Jack was a parallel to Sammy, right down to the fact that Dean didn’t fully understand Jack just like he struggled to understand Sam at times. 

Dean leaned over and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder in sympathy. “Look, dude,” He started. “I know I don’t always understand you and I know I get on your case a lot, but you have to understand how it would be difficult for me to trust you.”

“I understand….” Jack muttered, staring at the computer screen. Reaching up with shaking fingers, he pulled the headset from around his neck and tossed it to the bed beside him. “And I really want you to trust me. I do, it's just Castiel said…”Upon realizing his mistake, Jack shut his jaw with a snap, eyes growing wide behind thick, dark lashes.

“Castiel?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowing, voice inflected with questioning. “Wait what does this have to do with Castiel?”

Jack looked away, eyes flicking into a nearby corner, towards the bookshelf, and then back to his computer screen. Anywhere but towards Dean. 

“No...wait a second.” Dean mumbled, leaning back. He placed his beer on the nightstand before turning back to the boy beside him. 

“What does this have to do with Castiel?”

“I..uh” Jack muttered, searching his mind endlessly for an answer, “I don't know?” He was unconvincing. Even to himself. 

“Who is daddy, Jack?”

Jack shrugged, turning his face away, eyes burning with embarrassment, cheeks flushed crimson.

“Is Castiel…daddy?”

When Jack failed to answer, Dean jumped back as if slapped, mouth slack in a silent ‘o’ of surprise. 

“Holy crap…” Dean stared into space in front of him as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Castiel was ‘daddy.’ Dean turned his shocked gaze towards the younger man again, mouth still hanging slightly agape. He had so many questions, but was honestly afraid to hear the answers. 

“Castiel is daddy…” Dean said, still astonished at the statement. 

Jack looked away, turning 10 more shades of red as he felt Dean’s eyes bore into him. “Yes…” He said meekly, avoiding any eye contact. 

Dean sat on the bed next to Jack, staring for several minutes before finding his voice again. “Uh...I mean do you want to elaborate on the revelation?” He questioned, his hand motioning in the air as he spoke. 

“What do you mean? He told me not to tell…”

Dean nodded, eyebrows shooting up so high they were in danger of flying off his face completely. “Right! That's right, he did. And that's… A real good thing to do, keeping secrets like that” he reassured the boy, his mind working in circles. “But it's not telling..if you...say...answered some questions for me.”

Jack seemed to understand, “and I have to tell the truth...right?”

Dean pointed to him, winking slyly. “Right! Cause lying is bad.”

Jack nodded, smiling. It felt good, bonding with Dean this way.

“Alright, question one.” Dean held up a single finger, “did...uh..” He peered over his shoulder as if afraid he would be heard, “did...daddy tell you to call him that?”

Jack nodded, “yeah. He said he couldn't be my father...but he could be my daddy instead”

Dean felt the color drain from his face, “I...uhm...wow.” He shook his head before continuing, “okay, and question number two” another digit was added to the first, “did he do...something to your mouth? Because you had the...and swollen...uhm…”

He trailed off as Jack nodded his head vigorously beside him, grinning with glee. 

“Did you...want to do that?” 

“Yes. I wanted to be like you…”

Dean grew, if possible, even paler, “and you...enjoyed that? What he did...and being...like me?” When jack nodded again, Dean continued. “But daddy...err” he stopped himself, feeling a sudden sick feeling in his gullet” I mean Castiel…has never done that with me...so...how was that…?”

“No, but I've seen what you do for Sam.” Jack abruptly sealed his mouth, realizing what he had just revealed. 

Dean stared on towards Jack, eyes glazing over. “You uhm…” he stammered. “You've seen what I do for...Sam?” He raised his eyebrows again, laughing uncomfortably. 

“It was an accident, I’m sorry” Jack stammered, his eyes searching the room as if a brick on the wall would reveal the answer he searched for. “I was looking for Sam, I should have knocked. I’m really sorry. “

Dean breathed deeply. “Ooooh Kay.” He breathed, a single bead of sweat forming on his brow. Bringing his right hand up, Dean ran his fingers through his hair, wiping the sweat back. “Yeah, you could say that again, kid.” He said irritated, turning his attention back to Jack. “A knock would've been friggin fantastic.” He grumbled, stressed over the secret that seemed to be heard around the world at this point. 

Jack looked ashamed and scared, “I won't tell anyone else. I promise. I know that what I saw and what I did...was wrong...and i shouldn't have done that. “ he sounded unsteady, unsure. “I just don't understand...why...it was wrong…”

Dean sighed, positioning his gaze on the kid. “It’s not…” He paused, thinking about how to justify all of these actions. “Wrong. It’s a gray area.” He smirked, feeling like he dodged a bullet. “Sometimes we do things that we wouldn’t normally do to show how much we care about someone else.” He explained, placing a hand on Jack’s thinly built shoulder. “It doesn’t make it wrong. The intention is good.” He shook on the young man’s shoulder a bit before letting it slide back down onto the bed. 

Dean thought for a moment in silence. “What made you want to do that though?” He asked curiously. 

Jack stared at the keyboard in a trance, turning fifty shades of red. “I just want someone to like me.” He choked out, feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Sam likes you and Castiel said we were family, and that family does things for each other…” Jack tried his best to hold his emotions in. He knew Dean hated ‘chick flick moments.’ “Like you do for Sam. I just want a family...somewhere to belong.” 

Watching Jack struggle to hold his emotions Dean made a sound of disgust. “C’mon man...no chick flick moments?” He pleaded, sighing. “Look, I get it. Sometimes life deals you shitty cards. Sam hasn’t ALWAYS been there for me. I had to get by a lot on my own too.” Dean explained, with as little detail as possible. “But you know that doing that isn’t necessarily going to make Castiel like you. You realize he already likes you?”

“I do…” Jack nodded, clearing his throat gently, “But I wanted to do it for other reasons too…”

Dean looked confused again, yet also shielded himself for the unknown, “Like what?”

Jack looked away again, hiding his flushed face, “because...I…just wanted to…”

“Because you like that sort of thing?”

Jack nodded, and turned to look back at Dean, his eyes wide and doe-like. “Is that bad?”

Dean shook his head, trying and failing to force his gaze away from Jack’s innocent eyes, “No. No not at all. I mean sometimes it can be...uh” he searched for the word, “Inappropriate...but…”

“Inappropriate?”

Dean blinked hard, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't realize he was giving Lucifer’s son a talk about the birds and the bees, “Well...If you think about things that are…well I mean…with the wrong person….” He stopped unable to say the words, even for himself, lest he stick his foot too deep into his mouth that he be unable to retrieve it. 

“The wrong person? Like...you?”

Dean froze, like a deer in headlights. “Uh...uh...well…” He stammered, searching for an answer. “Well, no. Not exactly…” He said, chuckling uncomfortably again as he felt himself harden through his jeans. “What I mean is, uh, it can be inappropriate sometimes with family members...blood.”

“Like Sam?”

Dean blinked, looking confused, “Well...Sam’s not…YOUR...uh...blood, Jack” He swallowed thickly, finally realizing what the boy meant, “i mean he’s my...blood…”

“But I saw-”

Dean held up his hands as if fending off a wild animal, stopping him, “no no, I know what you saw Jack. And that…well that’s a conversation for another day…”

Jack nodded, “Okay. I understand” 

A long silence fell between the two men. Dean fidgeted as the tension in the room amplified. 

“So...it's wrong to do it with Sam...but you...did?”

Dean sighed,”yes...but-”

“but we aren't blood so…?”

Dean blinked wildly, he knew exactly where it was going. “what are you trying to say, Jack?”

Jack inched closer to Dean on the bed, setting his laptop and headset to the side. He reached out, placing a hand lightly on Dean’s thigh, slowly caressing upwards. 

“I mean, we could…” Jack trailed off as his hand reached the now bulging seam in Dean’s pants, fingers resting delicately on the zipper. “...do that too.” He finished, leaning in towards Dean’s face. Hand still resting on top of Dean’s pitched tent, Jack whispered in his ear. “I want you to like me…please?” He pleaded, gently massaging the older Winchester brother’s growing need through the rough denim. 

Dean looked concerned, his brows knit, mouth set in a firm, thin line. “Jack, listen...you don't have to do this to get me to like you. That's not…”

He stopped, looking over. Their eyes met, and Dean saw a flare of something in the kids eyes that made him turn away, glancing towards the cracked open door.

“Dean...do you wanna be my daddy too?”

Something inside of him snapped, and Dean allowed his own hand to fall on top of Jack's, pushing his palm into his throbbing erection.

“no...kid I'm not gonna be your daddy…”

Jack wilted visibly, his smile turning to a frown, “why not?”

Dean scooted across the bed from Jack. “Uh...I’m just not daddy material, kid.” He said, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. 

Jack looked downward, dejected. “All I want is for you to like me…” He trailed off, moving closer to Dean, leaning into the oldest Winchester brother. Brushing against Dean’s package, Jack groaned under his breath. Reaching his hand back out, he rubbed against Dean through the rough denim jeans. Dean took in a sudden, sharp breath as he felt Jack begin to climb on top of him. 

“Please, let me show you…” Jack begged, desperate for love and acceptance. 

Dean stammered, not sure what to say, however his groin continue to throb under Jack. “Ughhh…” Dean groaned. “Ok, fine!” In one swift motion, Dean flipped Jack over on the bed, pinning him with one arm across his neck and his body weight on Jack’s groin to hold him down. “You better never breathe a word of this…” Dean shifted his eyes towards the door. “To anyone.” He snarled, immediately thinking of Sam. 

“I won't…” Jack said, his wanton eyes pleading, mouth turned up just slightly in a smirk of lust and knowing. 

“Oh really? You won't?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowed with questioning, and fighting against the sick urges that suddenly caused a tense lifting between his legs, “Just like you told DADDY you wouldn't?”

He pressed down, his forearm cutting into Jack’s windpipe, closing off his airway. He stayed like that, watching Jack fight the inner turmoil of deciding whether to allow it or to fight back, to push Dean away. Finally, self preservation won out and his hands shot up to wrap around the vice-like grip holding him, yanking and clawing in an ill fated attempt to get Dean off of him. 

“If you tell...ANYONE…” Dean growled, “let's just say I won't be nice, got it?” 

Jack nodded, his head moving back and forth into the soft bed beneath him. Dean quickly released his hold on Jack’s neck. With his weight still resting solely on Jack’s groin, Dean pulled both of his arms back. Undoing the button and zipper on his jeans, Dean breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure building beneath the denim was released. He twisted to sit on the side of the bed, allowing his pants to fall comfortably down his sculpted thighs.

With one hand, Dean grabbed a fistful of Jack’s hair and pulled him down onto the floor in front of him and with the other hand he released his throbbing cock through the hole in his boxers. 

Jack fell to the floor with a strangled “ooph” his knees striking the polished stone floor with a hard crack of bone striking stone. 

“Do you want this?” Dean asked, and his voice was little more than a primal growl in his throat, deep and sinister like nothing Jack had ever heard before, and the Nephilim nodded, looking from the surprisingly large length before his eyes up into Dean’s evergreen eyes. 

“I do…” And it was true. Jack felt himself growing uncomfortably hard in a matter of a few seconds, and his length laid hot and heavy against his sturdy thighs. He pushed forward, still staring into the dominant males predatory gaze, and just lightly brushed his lips across the slick, blunt head of Dean’s aching member. 

The taller of the two growled again, a rumble in his chest like a chainsaw, terrifying and otherworldly, and Jack jumped on the spot, startled by the display. He was rough in a way Castiel never had been, probably never could have dreamed in a million years, and something about being treated like he was small and insignificant made Jack tremble with excitement. 

A hand lashed out to strike across his face, palm meeting his cheek in a sound that echoed around the room, flesh meeting flesh. Jack felt his head snap to the side, his sandy colored locks flying out around his forehead, covering his eyes like a veil. When he finally realized what happened, a hand flew up to his face to touch at the reddened skin of his jaw, looking up at the hardened hunter in disbelief. 

“You think this is a game?” Dean asked, cocking one eyebrow. 

Jack shook his head, and suddenly he was more than just slightly afraid. 

“You do what I tell you and nothing else, got it?”

Jack nodded, looking up at Dean with hurt in his eyes. 

“Now tell me what you want.”

Jack thought carefully, hands falling down to rest against his thighs, “I ...want to make you happy…”

“No…” Dean corrected. “You want to swallow my cock. Say it”

“Why do I-”

“SAY IT!” Dean roared, and his voice rang out so loudly around the room that Jack jumped again, his face red, cheeks burning. 

“I want to swallow your cock, Dean…” He muttered, his voice low and unsure. 

Dean grinned, his hand coming up once more to entwine in Jacks silky locks, “Fuck yes you do…” 

Dean placed his tip on Jack’s soft, smooth lips, parting them with his girth. Gripping harder at his hair, Dean thrust forward, ramming his pelvis into the younger man’s mouth. 

Jack gagged, choking on the thick, rigid member hitting the back of his throat. He breathed in shallowly, placing his tongue on the underside of Dean’s member, swirling around the shaft. He sucked in, swallowing any saliva or other fluids beginning to flood his mouth. 

Dean scrunched his face, moaning as he felt the suction created by Jack’s inviting mouth. He began to pull his throbbing cock out of Jack’s mouth until just the tip was engulfed. Jack’s tongue still swirled and flicked across the tip of his member. Dean pushed forward on the back of Jack’s head, shoving his entire length into the back of his throat once more. 

“Ohh, yeah…” Dean breathed heavily. 

Jack felt a heat spreading through him at his words, concentrated between his legs. Something about him, his lewd, rough, aggressive attitude, the lack of anything sweet or gentle. The words he had spoken in the past. Dean's statement echoed through his mind then, like shrapnel stuck behind his frontal lobe, a memory he would likely never forget.

"If I’m right, and it comes to killing you. I'll be the one to do it."

He knew it was wrong, but he fed off of it. Dean was a force to be reckoned with, something to be feared, and he knew it. Jack threw himself forward, pushing the lengthy appendage down his throat, deeper, harder, pushing with all of his force, using all of his willpower to just breathe. He forced his throat to relax, his brain on nothing more than the task at hand. He swallowed around the hardened rod in his throat, pushing himself as far as he could possibly manage, and holding it there. Tears glittered down his cheeks like a trail of diamonds shining against paled flesh, but still he pushed. He forced himself, as if his life depended on it, and it was very possible that it actually did. 

He pulled his mouth away, allowing him to fall out of his mouth, slowly, looking up at Dean with wide, tear filled eyes as he moved. A gloss of spittle coated his mouth, and hung in lines to the head of the aching cock as it fell from between his lips. Jack watched Dean's face, saw it morph as he looked up at him, watched his anger at the loss of contact. Jack liked it. That gleam in his eye. Something predatory and frightening but it was like a drug and Jack was addicted.

“What’s the matter?”

“Watch it….” Dean warned, a spark like fire flickering just behind his pupils. It sent a chill up Jack's spine.

“Or what?”He asked. Jack wanted to push him farther and farther until he couldn't push him any more. Jack would force him to feel, be it frustration or something more he didn't care. He would make him accept him, even if it meant doing this over and over again until time itself ended. Though truth be told, that wouldn't be so bad anyway, not according to the bulge forming between Jack's spread thighs.

“No one said stop…” Dean growled, thrusting forward unexpectedly into Jack’s mouth again, harder. Grunting, he grasped a fist full of Jack’s smooth hair as he simultaneously thrust forward and pulled Jack in by his hair. Dean forcibly and repeatedly thrust into the younger man’s mouth, tilting his head towards the ceiling, scrunching his face and groaning. 

Jack took the abuse willingly, even craving it. He loved the rough handling, it awoke something inside of him that needed it. Something that thrived on it, though that part of him sent a shock wave of fear through his system. He liked pain, he enjoyed it far more than any gentle treatment. The way Sam treated him, like he was a bomb about to go off at any moment. Like glass. What did that say about him? About how he felt inside? Any darkness he harbored?

He glanced up again, his cheeks hollowed, lips sliding across Dean’s member. He watched the way Dean twitched and jerked, and he loved the feeling. He loved that Dean’s attention was his, completely, even just for this moment. 

Dean’s bulge pulsed relentlessly, throbbing inside of Jack’s mouth and with each pulse Jack grew harder still. Dean pulled up on Jack’s hair, forcing his body to be erect from the knees up in front of the bed. 

Dean wanted more. 

In a single swift motion, Dean pounced, threw Jack on the bed by his hair and pinned him in place. Leaning over him, Dean allowed his rough denim jeans to slide further down his sculpted thighs. 

Dean felt a surge of power rush through his body, coursing through his veins. He moved one knee into Jack’s inner thigh near his groin, grinding into him hard with his kneecap. 

“Take them off.” Dean demanded. 

Jack’s brow furrowed in confusion, his eyes roving dark patterns across Dean’s stoic features. 

“Yuu want me to take my pants off?” He asked, his voice breathy and perplexed, “W-why?”

Though he questioned his instructions, he did as he was told, flipping open the button of his jeans and working them down his hips as he stared up into Dean’s face.

“Don’t ask questions.” Dean barked. “Just do as you’re told.”

Dean smirked as he watched the smaller man wriggling out of his own jeans from beneath him. He loved the power. The control. 

Staring down at Jack as he now laid half naked on the bed in front of him, a cannibalistic look glazed over him. All of his pent up energy and feelings about this...thing, the Devil’s son, engulfed him. Without so much as a warning, Dean leaned over Jack, pushing down on him, sliding his still saliva-drenched cock into Jack. 

Jack felt a sudden, intense pressure, and something thick, heavy and hot pushing against him. He winced, his nose wrinkling in a grimace. It hurt. A lot. But he would do it for Dean. 

“What are you - ow! O-OW! What are you...d-doing...now...oh…ffff” His voice came in grunting moans and gasps, caught behind his breath in his throat. Something inside of him was stretching, pulling, and threatening to tear open and soak his thighs with blood. Panic drove him, and his hands came up, pushing against Dean, his palms flat against the older man’s chest, fingers spreading along rippling pectorals. 

“That hurts! Dean!” His voice was high pitched and ran through with cracks of fear but he wouldn't tell him to stop. He wanted Dean to like him...and if this was what Dean liked…

In a trance, Dean blocked out all of Jack’s cries and questions until they were mere mumbles in the back of his head. He continued to slide into Jack until their pelvic bones met. Eyes still glazed over, Dean looked down at Jack. It almost appeared as if he was staring into space, in another world. Letting out a deep breath, Dean stayed sheathed inside of Jack, his cock pulsating in a rhythm. 

“What did I say about questions.” He snarled, pushing himself backwards and thrusting deeper into Jack. 

Catching his lower lip between his teeth, Jack nodded, “O-okay…” He muttered.

His hands, once flat against Dean’s chest, balled into fists, entwining his fingers in Dean’s loose flannel shirt. As the taller man began to move, Jack let out a whimper, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. It felt foreign and new, this feeling, but he accepted it willingly. 

“God...p-puh-please…” He whined, and Dean grinned, his smile hawkish and predatory. 

The look in Dean’s eyes told jack that the older male assumed his begging was for him, for their forbidden dance, because he wanted more, needed it harder faster. But it wasn't, it was Jack’s pathetic attempt to will the pain away.

It faded slowly, until Jack was able to suck in a gasping moan and catch his breath.

Dean pushed into him, harder and faster with each thrust. The tightness around his throbbing cock was so intensely pleasurable that everything else in the room fell away for a brief moment as he increased his pace, groaning. Small beads of sweat began to work their way down the older Winchester’s worn forehead. He could feel Jack reaching up to claw at his remaining clothing, seemingly begging for more. With a cocky smirk, Dean drove deeper into Jack. He could feel himself edging towards climax with each thrust and pulse of his cock. 

After what seemed like forever, the pain was gone and replaced with a new, better feeling. Lifting his hips, Jack wrapped his legs around the eldest Winchester’s waist, anchoring them together, and rolling his hips in a way that drug Dean’s twitching manhood over a knotted muscle inside of Jack that caused him to arch his back and suck in breathy moan. 

“OH...Dean…” He muttered, muscles tensed and corded beneath his prickled flesh, “do that again...oh fuck…”

He bucked his hips, desperate to feel it again, to meld their bodies together in a forbidden sin that he had never even known he wanted, that he hadn't known was possible. His hands yanked at Dean’s shirt, pulling it up and away from his skin, revealing pulsing abdominal s and rippling pectorals. He pressed his heated flesh against Dean, grabbing the older man and yanking him down until they lay chest to chest, pressed firmly together, sweat drenched tan skin pressing against his pale flesh.

Dean could feel the tightening muscles hidden inside Jack as they pulsed around his throbbing cock. With powerful and deep thrusts, Dean pushed against Jack’s sweet spot again, eliciting a deep moan from the younger man beneath him. Smirking, Dean pushed against the spot, harder this time. He could feel Jack’s own member twitching against his abdomen now. 

Dean pressed one hand against the younger man’s chest while the other rested on the bed next to them as he thrust harder and harder into Jack. 

He could feel something deep inside of him, burning like lava beneath his goose bumped flesh. He groaned, his head falling back onto the bed, throat hollowed, tendons standing out like taut roped beneath his skin. He could feel Dean's hands on his chest, fingers splayed against his pectorals. The searing heat of another warm body, accepting him. Inside of him and all around him and…

He cried out, his voice echoing down the hall, his throbbing member twitching and pulsing, shooting ribbon after ribbon of thick, hot seed onto his abdomen and across Dean’s chest. 

Unable to contain himself as Jack tightened around his pulsating member still sheathed inside of the younger man, Dean released his own seed into Jack, filling him completely as he emptied a couple weeks of stress and tension. Pools of cum began forming on both of their chests, stringing between the two, sticky and thick. Dean pulled away, slowly removing his member from Jack, cum dripping off of him and out of Jack as he did. He leaned back on the bed, breathing heavily as came down from his climax. Closing his eyes, Dean sighed, smiling in relief. 

Jack lay still and quiet on the bed, working to catch his breath, gasping and gulping for oxygen, a dull throbbing pain beginning to pulse between his legs where Dean had been. He watched as Dean moved away, and suddenly felt devoid of feelings at the loss of warmth. Slowly, he felt his muscles relax and his pain fell away, though a new feeling struck through him. An emotion he had never felt before, and he had no idea how to describe it, or what he was even feeling. 

“Dean…?” He muttered, his voice small and unsure. Something within his heart was raw and burning. Stinging like an open wound. 

The oldest Winchester brother drew in several deep breaths, feeling fully relaxed. He turned to Jack as he sat up slightly on the side of the bed, realizing what had just transpired.

“What?” He questioned brashly, pulling at his denim jeans still bunched up near his ankles. 

Jack suddenly felt small and insignificant, utterly used. When he had done what he had done to Castiel, though the angel had been rough and blunt with him, he had never been made to feel like less than he was. He had never been thrown away like trash. 

“I-I don't…” He broken voice was as weak and useless as he felt when he tried to speak, “I don't know...I just-”

“You just what?” Dean barked, his voice harsh and grating, “look, don't go getting all sappy on me, kid.”

“I’m not, I just…” Jack tried and failed to find the words to say to describe his feelings, “I didn't want-”

“Look, Jack.” Dean continued, “we’re men. Okay? Men don't talk...about shit like this, okay? It happened...let's just…” He made a cutting motion with his hand across his throat, “Let's move on.”

Dean finished putting his clothes back into place before approaching the door to exit. He turned abruptly to face Jack who was still lying on the bed, motionless. “Are you going to get dressed? We have work to do.” 

“Wait…” jack muttered, brows knit in puzzlement, “You want me to...come with you?”

Dean nodded, but said nothing. 

“So...I did good?” jack seemed suddenly optimistic, “You...like me, now?”

Dean sighed, shaking his head into his hands. “Don’t ruin this…” He started, disgusted. “C’mon, no sap.” He snapped his fingers twice at Jack. “We gotta go.” He waved for Jack to follow him as he exited the door and headed down through the bunker to find Sam. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam turned around as he heard footsteps descend down the corridor. “Dean?” He questioned into the darkness. 

Dean emerged, seeming more relaxed than usual. Sam looked up as he approached, smiling. “So,” He started. “Did you two have a good talk?” 

Dean stopped in his tracks, smirk wiped off of his face. “Uh..uhm…” he stammered. “Yeah,” He nodded quickly. “Yeah, you could say that.” He saved himself, trying his best to act nonchalant.

Another set of footsteps began trotting down the dark hallway behind them causing Sam to give Dean a sideways glance. 

“Oh, yeah...He’s coming with us.” He laughed uncomfortably.

Sam smirked, rising from his chair to turn towards the hallway. “So the kid isn’t so bad after all?” He asked, jokingly. “See what happens when you give people a chance, Dean?” 

Dean swallowed hard. “uh...Yeah...sure.”


End file.
